


Coffee Shops and Alpha Strops

by RosieFreebatch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sebastian Moran, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff and Humor, Jim and Sebastian are sweet and smol, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Omega Jim Moriarty, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieFreebatch/pseuds/RosieFreebatch
Summary: John is tutoring a gorgeous alpha as well as helping him try to win the heart of the omega he’s besotted with. Sherlock knows all about it but he still can’t help but sulk like the overgrown toddler he is.





	Coffee Shops and Alpha Strops

**Author's Note:**

> Well hey there!
> 
> It's been a while since I've written anything. I've been reading plenty of other fics and commenting though. These past several months I've been supporting my mom with her stage 4 breast cancer. She's on chemo and currently stable. I also moved into an apartment in May and have been enjoying furnishing it, and exploring my town now that I'm within walking distance to lots of events and downtown. So now I'm at a good place to start writing again and I figured continuing my Unilock Omegaverse stories would be an easy way to jump in. This one is also for the Always 1895 coffee shop prompt.
> 
> You don't have to read the other stories in the series but they are connected. See links below. Enjoy!

[Halloween Wishes and Pumpkin Spice Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12443250)

[Fairy Lights and Christmas Delights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835638/chapters/29307159)

[Wedding Days and Valentine Displays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587189/chapters/31187421)

 

 

"Jaaaaaawn!” Sherlock whined from the sofa, clad in his blue dressing gown and pajamas. “Can’t you cancel your tutoring session tonight? Tell Sebastian you’ve come down with a horrible case of gastroenteritis.”

“No can do love,” John replied cheerfully as he entered the living room. He was dressed in grey sweatpants, white trainers, and a long-sleeved St. Bart’s T-shirt. He was carrying a red rain slicker. “If Sebastian can’t pass anatomy, he’s out for the rest of the season and he’s the star football player.”

“Hmph,” Sherlock huffed. “It’s not your fault he’s too much of an idiot to keep his grades up.”

“Sebastian isn’t an idiot. He’s very smart. His problem is something that almost every alpha generally suffers from,” John easily countered back.

“Oh, and what is that?” Sherlock asked, a tad sarcastically.

John smirked, knowing the answer would rile up his husband. “It’s called thinking-with-your-knot syndrome.”

Sherlock huffed again and turned so he was lying on the couch facing away from John. “I _do not_ suffer from that fake syndrome. I never did, not even when I became attracted to you.”

John laughed and put on his slicker. “I know love, you’re a very unique alpha and I wouldn’t have you any other way. But Sebastian has let lust rule his head, and because of that his grades and his playing have slipped, and both his coach and our anatomy professor are worried. They felt a stable, bonded omega who’s getting high marks in the class would be the best way to get him back on track.”

Sherlock flipped onto his back, his Cupid’s bow lips in a pout. “But why did it have to be you? Couldn’t they have gotten another bonded omega?”

“The only other option was Molly. She would have done it, but they wanted someone with an athletic background so a rapport could be built up. And seeing as how I’m the only bonded omega on campus playing a sport right now, it defaulted to me.”

Sherlock huffed again and John giggled, bending down slightly to ruffle his alpha’s curls. “Oh come on, it’s not like I’m in the army and in another country away from you. It’s just once a week for an hour and a half at the new coffee shop. I made sure to pick a place that was safe, and no tutoring during my heat.” John pressed a kiss to the top of Sherlock’s head. “Besides, Sebastian’s crazy over an omega. He wouldn’t even look twice at me even if I wasn’t bonded.”

“Hmm, well I seem to remember last year when he tried to put the make on you at the kissing booth,” Sherlock said, still a little sulky.

“Yeah, and I told him no. The only alpha I wanted was you.”

Sherlock gazed up into the dark blue eyes of his mate, seeing that beaming grin that always made his heart and stomach flutter like a butterfly being swept into a warm spring breeze. John bent down to kiss him, and Sherlock reached up with his long arm, tenderly stroking John’s cheek with his thumb, which made the omega shudder with pleasure.

Once the kiss was broken, John repeated Sherlock’s loving gesture. “I love you. Hey, when I get back, it won’t be too late. Do you want to go to Angelo’s for dinner? Neither of us have any classes tomorrow so we could make it a long date.”

“Mmm, how about I order Angelo’s to go, bring it back here, and we can have a romantic dinner followed by  us taking a nice, hot soapy bath together, and then finally, me shagging you into the mattress all night,” Sherlock suggested, a sultry look on his gorgeous face.

John suppressed a shudder of desire and arousal. “I like that date even better,” John replied huskily, leaning down to kiss him again. “See you at six-thirty love.”

With a wave and a grin, John was out the door, headed into the rainy fall evening. Sherlock left his position on the couch to watch him through the living room window, sighing as he saw his mate in his red jacket jog towards the tube station that would take him to campus. He knew he had nothing to worry about, but he wanted John home with him. Flopping back onto the couch again, he sighed a second time, more dramatically, and began his ninety-minute strop.

******

John entered the campus coffee shop, Coffee, Tea, & Thee, letting out a sigh of relief at feeling the warmth radiate from inside. The shop wasn't as busy as other nights thanks to the chilly rain, but a few customers, mostly students, were sitting at tables, in chairs, and on the couches that took up the other half of the cafe. 

John gazed around and found Sebastian Moran sitting at one of the tables by the wall. He was looking at his laptop. John headed towards the handsome alpha. "Hey," he greeted.

Sebastian looked up and smiled. "Hi John. Shitty night to be out isn't it?"

John nodded. "Yeah. Sherlock didn't want me to go."

"I don't blame him. I can't believe it's this cold already and it's only October." Sebastian closed his laptop and gestured towards his textbook. "I started on the assignment, but got stuck at the one where you have to label the parts of an omega's reproductive system. You'd think I would know it, but..."

John took off his rain slicker and gently deposited it on the empty seat beside him. He sat down next to Sebastian and gave him a sympathetic grin. "I know. We're  a lot more complex than we look."

Sebastian laughed. "I'll say."  He opened his textbook up, where a loose sheet with a detailed drawing of a typical omega's reproductive system was in the middle. He scratched his head. "I dunno, maybe I don't want to know all the parts."

John chuckled. "Well, you're going to need to if you want to pass this class and become a doctor. Not to mention if you want to get with that omega you've fallen for."

Sebastian nodded eagerly. "Yeah. I have to get a good grade in this class, I just have to. I love playing football, but I love Jimmy even more. And he's so smart John."

John had heard a lot about the omega named Jim Moriarty during he and Sebastian's tutoring sessions. Jim was a small and lean dark-haired young man with dark brown eyes, an impish grin, and a high-pitched Irish lilt. He was also on the St. Bart's swim team. Sebastian had gone to one of the practices to watch Carl Powers, an alpha he and John were mutually acquainted with. The moment Sebastian saw Jim, it was love at first sight, and the omega was all the muscular blond alpha could think about. 

Jim, for his part, had played coy and hard to get, teasing Sebastian and calling him "Sebby" and "tiger" but clearly showing a deep attraction for the alpha. Sebastian was lost in a sea of sexual frustration and it had affected his marks and his playing. He knew he had to get back on track athletically and academically if he wanted to capture Jim's heart. Jim was a fiercely intelligent and independent omega and wouldn't be claimed by just anyone.

Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts and turned to John with a determined look on his face. "Well, let's get started. I will pass this class and I will get Jimmy to be my omega, no matter how long it takes."

John nodded and stood up. "Before we dive in, I think we're going to need two of this place's strongest drinks. It's going to be an intense hour and a half."

*****

Sherlock entered he and John's flat, carrying two takeaway boxes of Angelo's famous lasagna and breadsticks. He was still in a sulky mood because Mycroft refused to send one of his minions out to collect the food, and his landlady, a spry spitfire named Mrs. Hudson, wouldn't do it either, saying her hip was bothering her due to the rain, and also she was "not his delivery person." 

Sherlock placed the containers down on the kitchen table with more force than necessary, and noisily grabbed plates and silverware from the cupboards and drawers. He shrugged off his black peacoat John had gotten him for Christmas and draped it across his armchair and then shook out his curls, which were damp from the rain. It had slowed down to a drizzle by the time Sherlock had left the flat, but it was still pretty chilly outside. Sherlock hadn't bothered to get dressed, he'd kept his pajamas and dressing gown on. Some people who were out braving the weather gave him weird looks, and Sherlock had scowled at them, silently deducing them all. He'd developed a full on strop by the time he reached Angelo's, but the restaurant owner's warm greeting and not charging the alpha for his order slightly placated him. 

Sherlock looked at the clock on the wall above the fireplace. It was six twenty-eight. John would be home in two minutes. Warmth spread throughout his body at the anticipation of the night ahead with his gorgeous omega.

John actually arrived back at six twenty-nine. "Hi love! Want me to call Angelo's and place our order for the usual?" he asked as he entered the living room.

Sherlock grinned at his mate. "Already taken care of." He made a sweeping gesture towards the kitchen.

John looked in his direction and beamed when he saw the table set for dinner. "Wow, you already took care of things! Thanks love." He went to Sherlock and wrapped his arms around the lanky alpha, pressing a kiss to his nose. "You're such a thoughtful husband."

Sherlock kissed John back on the lips. "Anything for you John." Then he frowned. Sebastian's scent, although faint, still lingered on John. "I can smell him."

"Yeah, I know. Before we ended the tutoring session he started talking about Jim, the omega he loves. He got so worked up his scent got really strong. He also invited me to the next swimming meet on Friday, he wants me to meet Jim."

Sherlock frowned harder. "You're not going are you?"

"I told him I would, but only to see what this Jim looks like. I'm not sticking around for the entire thing. I also told him you'd be there with me."

Sherlock was taken aback. "John you didn't! You know I'm still not comfortable with crowds, and I certainly don't want to be in a stinky swimming arena with so many people huddled close together."

"I know love, but I wanted you with me. And the lecture hall is showing a documentary on beekeeping. I know you'd want to see that, I thought maybe we could go after the meet and watch it."

Another strop was stopped cold by seeing John's beautiful face break out into a loving smile, and Sherlock couldn't help but take John into his arms and kiss him passionately, not caring about getting wet from John's rain slicker he still wore. "I love you so much," he breathed after the kiss ended.

John let out a content sigh. "I love you too." He placed his head on Sherlock's shoulder, breathing in his comforting scent.

Sherlock bent down and kissed John's ear, then licked a wet stripe down to his lobe. "Let's put the food in the fridge. Dinner can wait. I think we should take that hot, soapy bath right now."

This time John couldn't hold back his arousal. "I agree. Lead the way my alpha."

*****

John and Sherlock entered the swimming complex. To Sherlock's relief, it wasn't that crowded. The weather was cool, but clear and the sky was not filled with rain, but tons of stars and a silvery crescent moon. It was the Friday before Halloween, and the pubs around campus were doing a Halloween pub crawl, so many students were attending that instead.

John saw Sebastian sitting in the front row, wearing his St. Bart's football jacket and dark jeans. He waved to him. Sebastian saw him and waved back, gesturing for him to come over. "Come on Sherlock," John said.

Sherlock sighed but followed his mate. John sat next to Sebastian, and Sherlock followed suit, sitting next to John and putting an arm around him. John knew it was an alpha show of possession but he didn't care. John placed his right hand on Sherlock's knee. "Hi Sebastian. This is my husband, Sherlock," he said.

"Hi Sherlock, nice to meet you. John sings your praises all the time," Sebastian replied.

Sherlock couldn't help but preen like a proud peacock, and the jealousy he felt when he entered the arena dissipated. "I'm very lucky to have John."

John smiled, turned, and kissed his alpha. "You're sweet." He turned back to Sebastian. "Is your Jim here yet?"

Sebastian grinned like a loon and pointed towards the shallow end of the pool. He should be coming out over there any second now."

Sure enough, the swimmers were making their entrance. John recognized Carl Powers and a few other alphas, all tall and broad. Then he saw short, lean dark-haired boy following, his low-cut maroon Speedos hanging off his slender hips. John noticed a tattoo of a spider in a web right above his left pectoral. He glanced over at Sebastian, who had a lusty, dreamy look on his face. "I take it that's Jim?"

"Mmm-hmm. Isn't he gorgeous?"

John turned back to watch Jim. He had a confident look on his face and knew he looked good. His appearance did not go unnoticed by some of the alphas, both male and female, in the stands, but he was ignoring them all. He caught sight of Sebastian, and blew a kiss to him. Sebastian grinned even wider and waved. 

"Looks like you've got yourself an omega," John mused. "Congratulations."

"He was very attentive to me all week," Sebastian explained happily. "I asked him point blank if he we wanted to be exclusive. I told him how much I wanted him and I could take good care of him."

"And he agreed?" John asked.

"Jimmy's very independent, but deep down he wants to be spoiled, cherished, and protected. He had a bit of a spooky encounter with another alpha yesterday and although he didn't say in so many words, he was a bit unnerved by it, and asked me to stay with him in his dorm. I got permission from security. Nothing happened, but he stayed in my arms all night."

"I'm really happy for you Sebastian. I hope it works out," John earnestly told him.

"Me too. I can't see being with anyone else. We're complete opposites, but I feel a connection with him I haven't felt with any other omega."

John smiled and patted Sherlock's knee. "I know exactly how you feel."

Sherlock all this time had been silently deducing some of the audience members and didn't even hear the other men's conversation. "John, see that girl sitting across from us with the ridiculous purple and turquoise hair," he whispered in his mate's ear. "She's an alpha and sleeping with her roommate's omega. Her roommate is sitting next to her and she's texting but not letting the other one see her phone. She's sending messages to her lover."

John gazed at Sherlock, shook his head, and laughed. "You are remarkable love. And also very mad."

Sherlock pressed a kiss to John's cheekbone. "Obviously."

Jim meanwhile, had made his way over to where the three were sitting. He plopped himself in Sebastian's lap. "How about a kiss for good luck tiger?" he purred, a mischievous glint in his dark eyes. 

"Hell yeah," Sebastian responded, voice filled with arousal, and began plundering Jim's lips like a lost treasure, not caring who saw his display of need and want.

Sherlock wrinkled his nose. "Ugh John, let's get out of here. Sebastian's alpha pheromones are starting to reek up this place."

John couldn't help but laugh. "Sure babe. We can hit that coffee shop before the documentary starts. Bye Sebastian, bye Jim. Good luck with your new romance."

The other two were lost in their kisses and touches. Sherlock all but dragged John out of the arena and into the cool autumn night. Suddenly John felt himself pressed up against a wall as Sherlock began peppering him with his own steamy kisses. "Hey, what about coffee and bees?" he asked a little breathlessly.

"I decided coffee and bees can wait for another time. The only hot and sweetness I want right now is you."

John giggled and threw his arms around Sherlock. Coffee and bees most definitely could wait.

 

 

 


End file.
